Fire of Two Hearts
by knight-warrior-of-fire
Summary: Hikaru Shidou was merely named after a Fire Goddess but looked nothing like a goddess and was an out cast. One day she is somehow transported into the Avatar World, and who does she meet? Zuko/OC rated to stay on the safe side.
1. Beggars can't be Choosers

**Hi all! I'm taking over knightwarrioroffire, she didn't want her profile anymore and e-mail, so I just said I'd have it. Anyways…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender or any other characters in the series. I also do not own the series InuYasha, I use that as one of the dogs' names. I do own my character though, Hikaru Shidou. I did read that she was known as Japan's Fire Goddess and thought it would be a good match.**

Chapter I

_Beggars Can't Be Choosers_

Walking along the path to my house, I noticed it was going to rain. Maybe that's why my nickname is kitten? Either that or my eyes…or my reflexes…or my fascination of tiny objects that scurry…OR my fascination for strings…I don't know. But that's what I'm most commonly called; even my family calls me that, "Kitten". My name doesn't even have anything that might lead to the name, "kitten".

My name is Hikaru Shidou. Yes, I am named after the famous Fire Goddess. Rei Shidou Coumas, my mother, is a famous painter. Once she went to a fire shrine and listened as someone described the fire goddess to her, and painted her. My mom showed me the photo; she's really good at painting! She said that I looked just like her, and so she named me after her.

If you think about it though, that is pretty call-being named after a Fire Goddess, I mean. Think about, some other people's name mean, "Fish of the Sea" or "Bunny of the Moon". Who gets to be named after a fire goddess?

Though, I learned recently that the Fire Goddess never married. Me? I don't have that much of good looks, so the Volley ball girls like to pick on me because if it. Especially Kauri Kinoshita, ugh! She gets on my last nerves, if she can't pick on my oddly colored hair, then it's my eyes! If she can't pick on my oddly colored eyes, it's my clothes! You know what; excuse me for not wanting to dress up like a slut to school like every other girl in school. Instead, I always wear something comfortable, jeans two tank tops and I always have my sweat shirt with me incase it rains.

Like I said, I'm not much to look at. Sure, I got B-sized boobs and nice curves because of how I eat and I love to run every morning with Ms. Nakamura's Shiba Inu, InuYasha (yes he's named after the manga, ha-ha! Read the Disclaimer!). Then I have very strong, toned, man-legs. I look at every other girl's with pure envy; their slim and smooth legs…mine, pointy like a man's no slim at all! HOW DID THIS WORK OUT?! Beggars can't be Choosers…Anyways, I have big dark-and I mean dark-crimson eyes that are almost black. Then I have blonde hair but with black streaks running through it, that are natural. Even my roots are black! I've asked my mom dozens of times if she bleached my hair when she was a child, but she says she hasn't.

Some people have it good and don't even know it.

Walking through the forest, I spotted a meadow. So I decided to stop and see what it looked like. The meadow was huge and big with rolling green hills, I loved it here! A smile crossed upon my lips as I looked around, then big fat rain drops started to come down. I groaned as I put on my sweatshirt and started to run to the forest when suddenly, I felt something in my chest. Clutching onto my chest, I fell to my knees. _What was going on?' _I thought in fear, I wasn't an asthmatic and I didn't have a fear for open spaces. The feeling became stronger to the point where I was dizzy and I heard a ringing in my ears. _Please make it stop…just make it go away…_I begged in my head and then, darkness.

--

Wind whistled past me, I didn't recognize where I was, until I saw a cloud. I looked around me and saw that I was falling from the sky! I was glowing too, my whole body was white. I turned and saw I was going to crash into the sea! I hated water! I can't even swim!! I didn't know what to do!

There was no stopping myself, I crashed into the deep blue darkness and tried to move around. Moving my arms around, trying to push me up, kicking and kicking, my result was me just moving forward not up! My lungs started to ache and scream for pain, my muscles started getting weaker with the more effort that I gave. Everyone said that the worst way to die would be to drown, that's when you have time to think. That's when you think about finally giving up, and there's no hope. I thought these things as I still struggled to be free.

Before I could let go of my breath, something grabbed me and started pulling me. I freaked out and hit the thing in the stomach and then punched them in the eye. There was a growl, a monster was attacking me! I squirmed more; I didn't want to get eaten! I still had to finish up my sophomore year in high school! I'm too young to-oh crap.

Yeah the "thing" that grabbed me, turned out to be a person. A PERSON! Not just any person either, a guy that looked really pissed! I would be too if I was just trying to save someone and that someone started attacking you. But you know he kind of brought it upon himself, why would he come from behind, huh? Answer me that! Why didn't he come from the front, I would've gladly held on to him for dear life as he swam.

As I was thinking all of this, I was coughing and sputtering up salt water, which is never fun. Then he grabbed a rope and we were pulled up to the boat where he set me down.

"Who are you," he asked, "Are you an Air Bender?"

"I'm Hikaru Shidou," I said, and bowed to him, "Thank you very much for saving me…and I'm sad to say I'm not quite sure what an 'Air Bender' is."

He gave me a weird look, "How can you not know what an Air Bender is?"

"Well…um…" I am really smart so I decided to try and break up the word, "I know that air is something that we breath and is what's usually in the wind and is on the Earth…and…umm…a bender, if I remember correctly, is someone who bends something to their will, or take control. So I guess an Air Bender is someone who controls air? If not, there's also the slang term for it at baseball games that means drinking spree."

"……" Everyone was looking at me funny so I broke the silence, "What?"

"Are you to tell us you've never heard of a Bender," questioned one of the people.

"That does make since, look at the way she's dressed," commented another.

"And her hair, what uncommon colors," said another.

Ah! It's just like high school, but worse! Everyone's dressed in red, weird outfits like warriors! What is this place? Where am I? Finally the one that saved me put up a hand and silenced everyone. He must be their leader…wait…a 16 year old is their leaders? But they're older then him! Some, much older, I think I better respect this guy if these older men that look very strong are scared of him. I should keep my guard up too…

"I save you," he growled, "And ignore the way you're dressed, and you play dumb?!"

"I'm not playing dumb," I growled.

"Prince Zuko," came an old, almost raspy voice, "Maybe we should treat are guest with kindness? I since something about her that's unfamiliar in our time, I don't think she's from around here or anywhere close by for that matter. Let's try to see if we can learn from here and find out where she's from, eh?"

Who ever this 'Prince Zuko' was, seemed to, even if he didn't want to, respect this elder. I sensed right away that he was very wise, like most elders are, at least where I come from. His eyes were almost distant, too, and held much knowledge and a slight twinkle in them, as though he loved to enjoy games and was very kind. Prince Zuko nodded and motioned for me to follow, which I did, and we entered a door.

"Tea," question the elder, "You must want something to get rid of that bad taste of salt water."

"No thank you," I said, it could be poisoned, even if they saved my life, I didn't know these people or their customs to guests. I only knew the one's of my home town, Tenri, Japan. That doesn't mean that they would follow them.

"Zuko," questioned the father.

"No," he simply said, he seemed to be looking at me intently. This made me nervous; he acts like he's never seen a girl his age before…What if he hasn't? What if this place is only inhabited by men and everyone is gay? Well…gay guys are usually nice…and he's not…hmm…

"So where have you come from," he asked.

"Tenri-Kyoko, Japan," I said, "Hopefully you've heard of us, we are the only city in Japan that has been named after a religion."

"I'm sorry, I haven't," he said, his eyes showed me that he hadn't.

"I should be apologizing, sorry," I said bowing my head, and then sitting back up straight, "I really just want to get home…"

"Do you know how you got here," he questioned.

Should I tell him about the pain in my chest? I'll keep it simple.

"I was walking home and suddenly I blacked out," I explained, "And when I woke up, I noticed I was falling from the sky…and…"

"You were glowing," Zuko cut in, "Do you know how or why? Do you have powers?"

I chuckled and he looked at me darkly. My eyes bugged out and I felt bad.

"Sorry," I apologized, "My family doesn't believe in any kind of powers, except for the spiritual. No fire power or air power…"

Zoo's eyes turned to slits and I quickly asked, "Sorry! Did I say something wrong?"

"No," the grand father said with a smile, "You look tired, would you like to rest?"

Before I could answer a guard came in and took me. I decided the nicest thing to do, at least in my culture, would be to follow. So I did, and they led me to a small room. I thanked them for leading me here and then entered and shut my door. I noticed there was a lock, but locking my door at someone else's home-or ship for this matter-would be very rude. I left it open, but then I thought…that would just keep me vulnerable for any attacks. I locked the door; hopefully I could trust this guy and he would understand my rudeness…


	2. Fire Bending

**Yay I got reviews! And I'm sorry it took so long, stupid Microsoft was being a butt head and for the longest time I couldn't open up the document…So anyways…**

Chapter II

_Fire Bending…_

Opening my eyes seemed to be like lifting weights. I groaned and rubbed my head, I had a head ache…Seeing as, it took me forever just to get to sleep; soldiers were always running around trying to get one place to another. Their armor wasn't exactly stealthily either, every time they decided to run all you could hear was the clang of their armor hitting their body.

Sitting up, I looked around to remember where I was at. Pulling my knees to my chest, I thought about my home. Was anyone worried about me? Was anyone looking for me? Did anyone care that I was gone? Probably not. When my dad died, my mom left me to live in the woods in a small little home. I had two jobs to try and keep up with bills and every other time was devoted to taking care of the house, or studying.

"Ms. Shidou," a polite voice came from the other side of the door and a soft knock was heard.

Quickly, I raced over to the door to let the person in. A woman with black hair, in a pony tail, and a simple red dress that fit her every curve. She smiled at me warmly, and I gave the best one I could back too. She was beautiful, and I was envious of her. Stepping aside, she entered and started to make my bed.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "I just got up; I would've made it, if you let me."

"I'm sorry Ms. Shidou," she said, "Prince Zuko appointed me to be your servant as your stay."

"Servant," this made me slightly angry, I hated the whole enslavement idea, "Please, explain to Prince Zuko, that I don't need a servant."

This made her a little scared, "Um…please don't make me, I don't want him to think of the wrong idea and maybe punish me."

A sigh parted my lips, "Fine…how about not servant, but friend? I'm Hikaru Shidou. Call me Hikaru, if you want, or maybe even, Karu."

"By your first name," she acted surprised, "…if you insist. Should I get your clothes?"

"What's wrong with mine," I asked her looking down at my jeans and sweat shirt.

She smiled, "You kind of stick out, Ms-I mean, Hikaru."

"Okay…will you help me, I think I'd get confused on what's supposed to go with what," and she did help me.

I found out her name was, Mayura. She was my age, and she was a fire bender her self, she was caught kissing her boy friend though, who was a water bender. She was tortured for two years, until finally they enslaved her. Mayura said that she was lucky, now a days, people are killed if ever caught with Earth, Water, or the Earth Bender who is the Avatar. Prince Zuko is on a search to find him, so he can return to his Nation once again, and prepare to take the throne from his father.

Looking at myself in the mirror (do they have mirrors?) I looked at the outfit she picked out for me. She had decided on black pants that reminded me, almost of, slacks that flared out at the bottom. Red shoes, that reminded me of ballet one's where I come from. A red and black, what I know as, tube top that had a diagonal line, dividing the colors and black finger less gloves.

"Thank you," I said with a smile.

"Could you please come this way," Mayura guided me down many hallways until she came to a door.

"Prince Zuko and his Uncle, Iroh, have requested your presence once I had gotten you dressed," she explained as she started to walk away, "I will see you tonight, good bye Hikaru."

Looking up at the door, I pushed and saw Zuko fighting someone. Uncle Iroh was standing on the side watching his nephew. Zuko was fighting someone and they were both using fire! I raced over to Uncle Iroh and questioned him about this.

"Is this Fire bending," I asked, "I didn't know that you could actually do it!"

"We take great pride in what we do," Uncle Iroh smiled, "And that's why I'm hoping you would like to learn."

"Me," I questioned, "I can barely swim, let alone, fire bend."

Uncle Iroh smiled, he had that tricky twinkle in his eyes, "I know."

Once the fight was over, Zuko came over. He looked very calm and his scar eye was a slit. Curiosity was grabbing a hold of me as I looked at it. How did he get such a bad scar? What did he do to get such a thing? Who would want to do something like that to Prince, someone as high as his standard? Zuko noticed me staring and glared at me, I jumped and looked away.

"Zuko, you're next task will be very advanced," Uncle Iroh said, "I want you to teach someone to fire bend."

He narrowed his eyes, "I don't have time for games."

"This is no game," Uncle Iroh said with great wisdom, "This will teach you patience and how to control that temper of yours. Teach Hikaru to fire bend."

"What," Zuko and I said both in unison.

"Uncle this is crazy," he growled.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to agree," I said, "Didn't you just hear me? I can barely swim, let alone, fire bend. I just know what the technique does!"

"This will benefit both of you," Uncle Iroh said, "You, Hikaru, to get a greater understanding of our country. Also, maybe this might explain as to why you are here? Why would you come so close to us, why not somewhere else further away? Our people don't usually believe in luck, or coincidences. You had to have come to us for a reason.

"Zuko, this will teach you patience and compassion. You can't be harsh on Hikaru for she wasn't trained as you were, and it'll take time to teach her even the basics," he continued, "You know well and well that she's trying to develop into our habitat until she can find a way home. Maybe even this can help you yourself. I would like her lessons to start immediately."

Zuko glared at his Uncle for awhile, I was slightly scared of him myself. He then closed his eyes and nodded. Though, Zuko had a temper, he still knew that his Uncle wouldn't teach him any further until he taught me how to fire bend. So, he accepted his 'challenge' so he probably liked to call it, and grabbed me by my upper arm-roughly I would like to add too-and took me away. I looked back at Uncle Iroh with fear in my eyes as I was dragged by Prince Zuko. He merely smiled and waved after me.

"Try to light this candle," Zuko said placing a candle in between us. We were sitting in a room and were mirroring each other. A candle was in the middle of us, and I looked down at it. I looked at it for awhile, and then up at him and almost jumped out of my skin. Why was he GLARING at me?!

"Um…do you have a match," I asked with a nervous laugh.

He gave an impatient sigh, and I gulped, "Clear your mind. Let your energy start from the core inside you, and radiate out."

My crimson eyes moved back to the candle and locked on with them. A few minutes passed and nothing happened. I started to get worried about Zuko getting mad at me and burning me to a crisp. Fear was the only thing on my mind, to the point where I was begging for the candle to light in my mind; it wouldn't obey my plead and I was starting to feel scared that he would burn me to a crisp.

"You are not clearing your mind," he said, simply, "Why not? What's on it?"

"The truth," I asked, he nodded, "I'm afraid you're going to burn me into a crisp."

First his look was of shock, and then he smirked. He was smirking at me!? What the heck kind of teacher is this guy? Not a very nice one, I'll tell you that! Then he put his hand in front of me and I winced back. Nothing happened; I smelled smoke and looked down to see that he had lit the candle.

"My Uncle sees something in you, Hikaru," he said, "I'm not going to hurt you. If I wanted to, don't you think you would've been dead in your sleep?"

"Good point," I nodded, he put another candle in front of me and gave me the same instructions. I closed my eyes, and cleared it of all thoughts, I felt something burning in my heart, something clutching at it, and then suddenly-I smelled smoke again. I looked down and a big grin got on my face, "I DID IT!"

He smirked, "Quick for a beginner," he suddenly changed expressions again, "But, you won't have time to clear your mind in combat. You're going to have to master these skills if you want to defend yourself. Your mind will be clouded, and you'll have to concentrate on still releasing your energy from your core with a foggy mind."

I nodded in understanding. Zuko wasn't all that bad; he was actually kind of nice. The rest of the day, he taught me about Fire Bending and the Fire Nation. He told me of the Dragons that once were their friends, but because people started to hunt them, they quickly became extinct so that they didn't roam the earth any longer.

**What do you think? Review please! And I'll start on the third chapter ASAP!**


	3. General Zhao meets Hikaru!

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! I really like this story, and the reviews I'm getting from it. Keep on giving me comments, and I take criticism very well, so if you do have anything to say about my writing put it nicely! No flames!**

Chapter III

_General Zhao meets Hikaru_

Noticing right away that my opponent always left his stomach wide open on all his attacks, that is the one place where I know to attack. From my core, energy radiated from the center all the way to my limbs and fire sparked from my finger tips. Aiming for his stomach, instead he put up a wall of fire of defense. A growl parted my lips and I ran up to him and kicked him in the stomach, this made him double back and I sent a wave of fire towards him.

With ease he dodged and came charging towards me. I sent up walls of fire to try and hit him, but he easily blocked or dodged. He then came up and punched me in the face. I went flying and landed on my black with much pain. My opponent then sent daggers of fire, crashing down towards me. I rolled dodging each one and got up just in time to have to dodge another wave of fire. This wasn't going no where and I ad to end it quickly, for if this was a real fight then we'd both die.

Looking up I saw one of the fire nations flags, a smirk played across my lips and I pointed at him and snapped my fingers. Like I expected, he put up a wall as to stop any attack. The flag fell over him, leaving him tangled. I then quickly swept his feet from over him and made to deliver the final blow, but didn't. A smile spread across my lips.

"I did it," I grinned.

All of a sudden something very hot hit me, and I fell to the ground. I was then wrestling something that wouldn't get off. We rolled and rolled until we came to the edge of the boat where the something had me pinned against the boat's edge close to the ocean. My eyes widened in fear and I looked to my attacker to see Prince Zuko.

"Good job," he said, "But you shouldn't let your guard down like that, even if you win."

Getting off of me, he waited for me to stand. I then followed him for our meditation. He said something about helping it sooth soul after a hard battle, so I did it anyways. We took our positions with our eyes closed, him behind me and me in front of him. We both put our hands up and then slowly and with great poise, brought them down. As we did this, what it looked like, 'slow dance' it was actually fighting positions that the Fire Nation used in battle. We went into each motion slowly, as if we were in slow motion. Zuko taught me every position I needed to know, and I had to admit; I felt calmer after. (if you don't watch Buffy then you won't get it, ask me and I'll give a link from youtube to show you what I mean).

"How is the Prince," Questioned General Zhao, "I haven't heard much about him."

"He's been learning patience and how to control his temper," Uncle Iroh said simply, "Would you like some tea as the servant goes to find him?"

"Actually I think I will go and find him myself," he said, and without letting his Uncle try to find a way to stop him, he left.

Uncle Iroh knew that the General would not like the fact that the Prince had a girl on the ship and would try to use this against him. He quickly got up and hoped that the servant would find him before the General did.

A knock came to the door, stopping our meditation. We both walked towards the door, me out of curiosity and him because, well, he had to answer it. He opened the door and I wasn't close enough to hear the servant say anything. All I saw was his eyes grow wide and then they turned into slits. His golden eyes had a fire in them that I wasn't used to, and he looked very angry.

"Zuko," I started to ask but he grabbed me and took me out of the room and started going down hallways I was unfamiliar to. He was so angry, his hands were hot and soon I felt my hand going numb, I whimpered and he looked to me with a look I wasn't sure what to think of it as. He looked to his hand, quickly let go and apologized. "Zuko, what's wrong?"

"Someone is here," he said, "If he finds you then-"

"Then what," General Zhao's voice came from behind me.

Trying to see who was behind me, Zuko suddenly shoved me behind him so I couldn't see him. For a few seconds they glared at each other and I got to see the man. He wore the fire nation armor, and had black hair that grew to his chin-he reminded me of a monkey. I couldn't see his eyes, though; they looked black in the flickering of the candle light. Fear struck me and I gripped Zuko's hand that held me in place, behind him.

"Who do we have here," he questioned take a step forward, Zuko took a step back, and I had no choice but to follow his lead.

"Nobody," Zuko said in a deadly voice that made my skin crawl.

"Come now Zuko," he smirked, "You think I would hurt her?"

Zuko's eyes turned to slits and I wanted to get out of there. His small nails were digging into my shoulder, but I barely noticed as we continued to stare at one another. Finally he broke the silence.

"What makes this girl so special to you," he questioned.

"She's not special," Zuko said in the same voice that made my skin crawl.

He smirked, he had him now, "Then why are you hiding her from me if there's nothing special about her?"

Zuko's grip tightened on me, he seemed to be thinking of something for a minute that set his jaw and then his eyes widened. He then looked up at Zhao and with defeat; he slowly released me and lightly pushed me beside him. I didn't want to let go of him, but controlled myself and stood still as Zhao looked me over for a second and then smirked.

"What might your name be," he asked.

Zuko glared at me, I knew right away that if I didn't answer him I'd be in trouble. I gave Zuko a pleading glance but his eyes just turned to slits and scared me more. Finally I said in the calmest voice I could muster, "Hikaru Shidou."

"After the fire goddess," he asked.

So there goddess was the same as ours back home? Maybe there are some things that are here, that are like Japan? Some how he knew and Zuko's eyes widened and looked at me for my response. Had he not thought of the fire goddess? Could he not put two and two together and figure out that our names were exactly the same?

"Yes," I nodded.

"Come Zuko, we have work to do," Zhao said right after that. Zuko made like he was following him and then suddenly turned and pulled me close to him so he could whisper in my ear…

"Go to your room," he ordered, "There will be two guards, tell them to lock the door when you get inside. Whenever you are not summoned by me or my Uncle, stay in your room and ask the guards to lock it until Zhao leaves, I'm sorry it has to be this way."

With that said, Zuko let her go and followed Zhao somewhere, leaving me alone. Feeling something tinkle into my hand, I looked at it. The color of my eyes was making tiny rivers in my hand and to the floor of the ship. I decided not to worry about it for now, as I hurriedly started for my room. Zhao scared me, and I didn't want him finding me alone in the hallways.

Once I got to my room, I told the two guards that were at my room what Zuko had told me. They simply nodded and let me enter, I then heard them close the door and lock it. I was left in my room, alone. Suddenly, I felt all the pain from the injuries given to me by Zuko and took off the Kimono top that hid my upper arm, there four holes were made from where he grabbed me and dug his nails into my arm. They looked a nasty purple, and I feared that they might have been infected so quickly. They throbbed silently, sending waves of pain through my arm. I looked to my wrist where he had grabbed me to lead me down the hallways; there my hand looked slightly burnt.

Finding nothing, I decided to wait for Zuko or Mayura to come. None of them came and soon I was asleep.

(Zuko's POV)

Zhao was trying to control my ship and trying to take over the task of capturing the Avatar. I know for a fact the only reason why he wants the avatar, is so he can become admiraobal, instead of being a General. If anyone will capture him, it will be me. I'm the one that was banished by my own father; I'll be the one to capture him and regain my title as Prince, the respect from my father, and the heir to the Fire Nation's throne. He had an interest in Hikaru too, the whole time I noticed him glancing at the door to see if she would enter for some reason. She has to stay in her room; I don't want him hurting her.

Why do I care so much?

"Hikaru," I started to say but saw that she was just waking up. She looked up at me with tired eyes, I guess I woke her. That's when I noticed her upper arm, the flesh had four holes in it, where I had dug my nails into her. Then her hand, it was slightly burned, but even then, I saw she didn't want anything touching it. A wave of guilt washed over me as I looked at her state. This was all because I couldn't control my temper.

"Yes Zuko," she asked, after I didn't finish my sentence.

Walking over to the door, I ordered one of the guards to get me a bowl of water, bandages, and a wash cloth. He nodded and went off to do as told. Looking to Hikaru, I saw that she was giving me a confused look and tilting her head, like a cat. When the Guard came back, he handed over everything and I entered the room once more and set the bowl down on the dresser, that was close to the bed, and dipped the cloth into the water and turned to Hikaru and, gently, pulled her arm towards me with the finger holes in them.

"You don't have to-"

"Quiet," I cut her off, and she simply nodded. She stared at me as I did my work, when she would gasp from pain or jump, I would stop and wait for her to control herself once again, and then continue. Her crimson eyes never left me though, and slightly liked it. When I asked her for her burnt hand, she pulled it away so that I couldn't reach for it. My eyes didn't turn into slits, or narrow, I decided to stay calm.

"Hikaru," I said again, "Give me your hand."

She noticed that I was patient, and with much hesitance, gave me her hand. This time she tried not to whimper or yelp, nothing. I noticed that she would tense a lot though and ball her other hand to a fist. Trying to be as gentle as possible, I whispered an apology every time I hurt her. Finally, when I was done I stood up, and decided to explain to her about General Zhao. "I don't want you leaving this room," I told her, "Unless I ask for you, stay in here. Every time you do leave, Mayura will take you."

"Okay," she said, rubbing her tender hand. I kind of had to get rid of all the skin that wanted to come off, or was just laying there. So now her hand was very vulnerable.

"...I'll ask my Uncle if you should fire bend with one hand," I said, and I softned my feautes and continued, "I'm sorry for loosing my temper."

She smiled up at me and simply said, "It's okay. What's in the past, is in the past, right?"

At first I didn't know what to say, so I decided to just leave. This girl was odd, she could have me at her mercy for just losing my temper-instead she just says "What's in the past, is in the past"? She drives me insane how she can me a great fire bender at one moment, and suddenly be such a beautiful, and caring girl...Am I falling for the girl that is named after a fire goddess?


	4. I'll cry, will you listen?

**ANOTHER CHAPTER! I really like this story, and the reviews I'm getting from it. Keep on giving me comments, and I take criticism very well, so if you do have anything to say about my writing put it nicely! No flames!**

Chapter IV

_I'll cry, will you listen?_

When I was a little girl, my mother used to always take me to the park. Even when I grew up as a teenager, she still took me. My mother liked the swing, she would always put me on it and I remember starting slowly and not going higher, and then she push harder, and harder, so I could up higher. I loved looking up into the sky, the purple tint clouds and the velvet night. With the stars just starting to sparkle and the moon…gleaming like the sun with a silver light…

"Mayura what do you do for fun around here," I sighed out of boredom as we both sewed my clothing that had gotten rip from my training.

Mayura looked at me as if I was crazy, "This is what we do for fun. Sew."

Sewing, really? There had to be some type of, I don't know, board game! Ugh! I know Prince Zuko is just trying to keep me safe, but seriously-if he doesn't let me get out of here that I will peel my eyeballs out with a spoon! I'll become emo and start cutting MYSELF WITH A SPOON! Grr…A sigh parted my lips and I fell onto the bed, looking out the window, upside down, with a longing look. The clear blue skies and puffy white clouds that would pass every now and then, was like a fantasy. This place, wherever this place is, is nothing like Japan. Japan, you can see the pollution that goes up in the air. When the sun sets, it's a sickening pink color from the pollution in the air. Here…everything is like a fantasy, or dream. Nonexistant, yet here I was in this place.

"Hey, Hikaru," Mayura remembered, and started to pull something out of her pocket, "We found this in your laundry, I just forgot to give it to you, sorry. Who is she?"

Looking at the picture, I saw the women I admired most. She had a heart shaped face and the smile on her face, as if she was laughing at the person behind the camera. Her eyes were an emerald green color and she had pale peach lips, that full and lush. A little smudge of green paint was on her cheek.

"Her name was Rei Coumas," I smiled, "She was a great painter…you could've been the rotten apple in the bunch, yet she always saw the kindness in your heart. She tried to show her kindness to a robber who came into her house one day…but he didn't see it and demanded her car keys. She gave them to him, and he shot her."

Mayura, I saw, wanted to ask me another question. I guess she noticed the tension in the air and decided to leave instead. The door was shut, and I heard the guards lock it. Big fat warm tears started to fall down my cheek, I fell onto the bed and hugged one of the pillows as I sobbed into it.

Just the thought of trying to open up my eyes seemed like a choir. Doing the action was plain torture as someone shook me awake. I slapped their hand away, finally to the point where I was annoyed and I sat up, rubbing my eyes to try and ease them awake even more. A tapping of the foot made me realize that I was taking my sweet time to get up, I finally opened my crimson blood eyes and stared into the golden eyes of Prince Zuko.

"Hello," I said and he grabbed my hand, the wounded one and took a seat in a chair.

Watching him carefully, he pulled away the bandages and looked at the burn from his hands. He took a wash cloth that was close to the bedside, I tried to pull away as he came close to touching it, he looked at me with a look I didn't understand, almost a pleading one to forgive him. He then put the wet cloth to my hand, I bit my lip at the cold wash cloth and jerked a little, but he had a gentle, but firm, grip on my hand. I know I act like a kid, but I can honestly tell you that I've never been truly hurt before. Sure, a little paper cut every now and then or scratch but never a deep wound, burn, or even a bruise! A gasp escaped my lip as I almost yelped in pain but I bit my lip. Why does it hurt more the second time, then the first?

Soon he was bandaging it, and he turned to my shoulder. I realized that I could smell his very scent, he smelled of salt water, and some type of cologne that reminded me of military men. I liked it, and a smile graced my features for a second, until he started to clean my shoulder, and then it was a frown.

Turning slightly, I brushed my cheek against his, this made us both jump away, and he knocked over the bowl of water. The crash didn't phase us, we were still surprised. Gold met crimson blood, as we stared at each other in shock. I blinked as I heard the door knocking, the soldiers wanting to know if everything was okay.

"Sorry," I whispered to him, I bent down and started to clean up the pottery, he suddenly grabbed my burnt hand, gently.

"Something is bothering you," he whispered, I avoided his eyes.

I'm not quite sure what made me do what I did next. It could've been the fact that I really needed someone, right then and there. He was just the sorry sap to be in the place where I needed him. Or maybe I was still exhausted from crying. I don't know what it was, but I found myself crying in his arms. I can't remember if I walked over to him, crawled, I don't know. He was just suddenly there, and he held me. I blurted out the story of my mother, and he listened.

As I cried on his shoulder, he picked me up and placed e on the bed, as if I weighed nothing. I know for a fact, too, that he stayed there until I fell asleep. If he stayed there all night, I'm not sure. I just know that I woke in the morning, and the spot next to me was very, very, warm.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, to my reviewers! I'm going to repost this story because I realized-once I watched the series over again-I messed up Zuko's personality. So look out for it! I'm actually starting on the first chapter right now!!

I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while~!!


End file.
